


one day, today

by gobletofmilk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ???? i think, Awkward, Confessions, Fluff, Ice Skating, Idiots, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, SakuAtsu, Stargazing, cuz thats what they are, picnic dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gobletofmilk/pseuds/gobletofmilk
Summary: “Calmdown.”“I am calm.”Kiyoomi is anything but calm.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	one day, today

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for a friend as a birthday fic a while ago, thought i’d post here too. liz, ur old now gross ily x
> 
> also like. theyre rlly good friends already in this one

“Osamu would never do that.” 

Kiyoomi answers, eyebrows furrowing at the math problem. His words earn him a loud gasp, and he briefly glances at his phone propped up on the desk.

“I— Omi, how can ya say that?” Atsumu sounds horrified, the camera too close to his face. Kiyoomi goes back to his homework. 

“Because, one, he’s the better twin, two, he knows how to cook, three, he respects food unlike  _ someone _ who ate fries dipped in peanut butter and— did I mention he’s the better twin?” 

“‘Samu bit into a  block of _cheese_ , do ya not remember that?” Kiyoomi remembers that, a bit too clearly. He wishes he didn’t. “And I don’t wanna hear slander about food combos— that taste  _ amazing _ , by the way— from someone who ate  _ fries _ with  _ chopsticks _ .” 

Kiyoomi gives up on his work, closing his notebook to stretch his arms. “I was too lazy to go wash my hands, sue me.” He takes him phone with him as he walks to the bed, hearing Atsumu talk as he settles under the covers. 

“—I  _ do _ know how to cook—” 

“You’ve burned soup.” 

“That was—“ 

“ _ Twice _ .” 

“—cause I got  _ distracted _ .” 

“Both times?” 

“Omiii, you’re hurting my feelings.” 

“I’m just stating facts.” 

“Which are that I’m the better twin.” 

Kiyoomi snorts. “Says who?” 

“Says you.” Atsumu grins, “You remember? I know you do.” 

And he does; it was during the Camp and Atsumu was in Kiyoomi’s room, sprawled on his bed with his head hanging off the edge like it’s _normal_.

_ Why am I here if he isn’t? _ The setter had asked and Kiyoomi, from where he sat on the chair, eyes on his phone, had without thinking said,  _ maybe ‘cause you’re better .  _

Suffice to say Atsumu never let him forget. Osamu hadn’t said anything, only given him a knowing look, and Kiyoomi wanted to scream because  _ fuck _ , he  _ knows _ . 

“Omi?” 

Kiyoomi clears his throat, “Yea, I’m here.” 

“You gonna sleep soon?” 

“Mm, in a bit.” 

“Okay..” Atsumu’s voice gets a bit quiet, before, “Can ya say it again? Please? Pleasepleaseplease?” 

“Nope. ‘Night.” 

“But you said— _ Omiii _ —“ 

He ends the call, brows rising at the info which says the call lasted 1:37:43. His phone buzzes with texts and he opens. 

_ [private messages with tsumtsum 😚✨ ]  _

_ tsumtsum😚✨; your such a meanie>:(  _

_ tsumtsum😚✨; but yes goodnight sleep well omiomi<3  _

Kiyoomi definitely isn’t smiling. 

_ kiyoomi; *you’re. goodnight atsu _

Atsumu sends like, a hundred crying face emojis with a few broken hearts here and there and that’s the end of their talk for today. It’s past eleven. Kiyoomi has maths first period on Tuesdays, should he go and do the homework after all?

His warm blankets decide the answer for him and he curls up further, opening up his and Osamu’s texts for _some_ reason. 

They don’t talk a lot so he doesn’t have to scroll up a lot to find the text he was looking for. It’s from the last day at the Training Camp. 

_ the other miya; tell him  _

Kiyoomi remembers feeling his heart jump to his throat when he’d received the two worded text. Another text followed.

_ the orher miya; to stop bawling and whining about how he wont see his omiomi for such a long time im gonna throw him out the bus  _

He hadn’t relaxed at  all , all worked up from the first text which he guesses is  supposed to be “accidentally sent before typing the full text” but he _knows_ it’s not. 

His eyes linger on the two words for a bit too long. 

_ Tell him.  _

Maybe one day. 

+++

“I’m not doing this.” 

Motoya’s sigh is loud through the phone. If he squints, Kiyoomi can even imagine the eye roll before his cousin speaks. 

“Kiyoomi, those are  _ not _ the words you should be saying when you’re  _ on your way to pick him up _ .” 

Kiyoomi chews on his bottom lip, his anxiety through the roof as he rocks on his heels. “He’s not here yet. Can I leave? I really wanna leave.”

“I mean, you  _ could _ ,” There’s some light shuffling on the other side, “but like, you’ve got everything planned, you know? And I’m at least ninety-three percent sure it’ll all work out.” 

“What the  _ fuck _ , it was a  _ ninety-nine _ !” He does not shriek. The lady announces the train from Hyougo would be arriving in a few. “Fuck this, mission aborted, I’m not doing shit. Oh,  fuck .” 

“Calm  _ down _ .” 

“ _ I am calm _ _._ ” 

Kiyoomi is anything but calm. 

“Kiyoomi, everyone thinks you two are dating already. It’s not just you who looks completely whipped and I’m pretty sure that’s  _ because _ you’re not the only one.”

“You’re ‘pretty sure’?” 

“The  hell — You know what, if you two don’t end up together by tonight I’m burning all your masks.” Motoya’s words are serious. “I’m not kidding. After all the work you’re making me do, you owe me this much.” 

“You’re the one who offered!” The lady speaks again, Kiyoomi watches the train come to the platform. “Oh, no. Motoya, I’m gonna freak out, I  _ am _ freaking out.” 

“It’ll be okay, just text me if you really don’t wanna go through with the plan, you can just hangout like you do.” The words are quick and Kiyoomi is only half-listening, eyes scanning the crowd for the blonde hair. “Kiyoomi, it will be okay. You said one day, right?”

Kiyoomi nods his head, then remembers he can’t see him. He swallows. “Yeah.” 

“Well, that day is today. Good luck.” 

_ “Omi-kun! ”  _

Kiyoomi turns so fast his neck hurts. And then he freezes. Atsumu’s approaching him, a huge smile on his face. “Hi!” 

The spiker is thankful for his mask, easily hiding his pink cheeks. “Hi.” 

“Where are we going? I'm always the one planning the day so I'm really excited today, and it's been sooooo long since we last met up, I missed you, Omi-Omi!" 

Kiyoomi's poor heart can not take this. 

+++

_ I hate this _ , Kiyoomi thinks. 

“I hate this.” Kiyoomi also voices out loud, glaring up as Atsumu turns to grin at him.

“Oh, c’mon, Omi, I’m sure they’re free of germs after you only doused them in like, thousand percent alcohol sanitizer.” Atsumu is already up on his feet, hands spread out for balance. Kiyoomi looks at him struggling and states.

“I’m gonna fall.” 

Atsumu chuckles at the deadpan voice, “Yea, fall in—“ He stops abruptly, laughing harder that seems just a tiny bit forced, not that Kiyoomi notices. “Ahahahha, Omi, are you  _ scared _ ?” 

Kiyoomi immediately narrows his eyes at the taunt. “Not at all.” 

“Mm, suuuuure.” Atsumu says in a sing-song voice and okay, maybe Kiyoomi  _ is _ a bit wary of the possibility of breaking a limb why did he even think it was a good idea— 

Kiyoomi blinks at the hand held out in front of him. He looks up to see Atsumu smiling at him. 

“I’ll catch you if you fall.” 

Kiyoomi stares, then sighs, making an annoyed noise in the back of his throat before taking the outstretched hand, letting himself be pulled up. His feet feel uncomfortable and his feet glide on the smooth surface immediately, making him grab onto Atsumu. 

“I’m gonna die.” 

“Aren’t I supposed to be the overdramatic one?” He can imagine the eyeroll on the setter’s face. His eyes are down on the ground, lips pressed in a thin line. He feels Atsumu pull his arm out of Kiyoomi’s hold and move away, and his eyes widen as he’s left to stand on his own. 

Then Atsumu is in front of him, holding his gaze as he takes both of his hands. “Just trust me, okay?” 

Kiyoomi gulps, _almost_ nodding but then Atsumu begins sliding back, pulling him along and— “Oh, _nonono_ I do  not trust you,  at _all_ —“ 

+++

“I need an inhaler.” 

“You had asthma as a  _ kid _ , wh—“ Atsumu finishes typing his laces, getting up. He gives Kiyoomi a look. “We didn’t get hurt, stop acting like you didn’t have fun.” 

“Fun.” Kiyoomi mutters under his breath, as they walk out of the skating rink. He checks his phone as Atsumu goes to get some coffee from a cafè nearby. It’s around 5pm and there’s .. a lot of texts from Motoya. 

The most recent ones are sent about three minutes ago. 

_komotoya; i really hope youre not answering texts because you two are already kissing or something _

_sakusa; ew _

_komotoya; ????? ew????? are you kidding _

_sakusa; anyway are you done setting up everything _

_komotoya; yes!! are you gonna do it??? _

Kiyoomi’s phone buzzes with texts as he shoves it in his pocket, pulling the cafè’s glass door open for Atsumu who has paper cups in both hands. The setter gives him a grateful smile, and Kiyoomi does not want to mess up everything just because he wants  _ more _ . He’ll wait. He should. 

“Who were ya talkin’ to?” He raises a brow, offering Kiyoomi one of the cups. 

“Motoya.” Kiyoomi takes it, “Thanks.” 

“Oh, okay.” He takes a sip, humming at the taste. Probably hot chocolate, Atsumu isn’t a big fan of coffee anyway. “What time is it, by the way?” 

Kiyoomi checks his phone again, “Five-nineteen.” His eyes glance at the message notifications and he does a double-take. 

Atsumu notices. “Omi?” 

“Hah?” He puts his phone away, standing straight. “It’s nothing.” He quickly takes a couple sips, the bitter liquid scalding hot as it goes down his throat. He waits for another buzz, but there’s none. 

“Oi, what did Komori-kun say? You’re being weird.” Atsumu’s phone buzzes and Kiyoomi straight up freezes, until the setter excuses himself to talk to _Tooru-senpaiiii._

Kiyoomi takes out his phone immediately, opening up the texts. Osamu’s text sits on the top. A text identical to the one from all those months ago, the only difference being there’s no other text following up, not even trying to plant any confusion about what he may mean. 

It’s clear and direct. 

_ the other miya; tell him.  _

The spiker stares at it, then makes a face as if personally offended before opening up his cousin’s texts. 

_ komotoya; heart  💔 been  💔 broke  💔 _

_ sakusa; yes.  _

_ komotoya; ??????  _

_ sakusa; we’ll be there in 10.  _

+++

“I— um, wow.” 

Atsumu voice is slightly nervous as he takes in the sight in front of him. Kiyoomi can’t look at him at the moment, doing the same. They’re at a more secluded area of a park, not many people around if at all. 

There’s a checkered picnic rug spread out, a picnic basket on one corner and candles around that are still lit. Kiyoomi narrows his eyes, looking around. He can’t see that well but he sends a quick text to Motoya that simply reads “leave or ill beat ur ass”. 

He doesn’t see the reply, doesn’t see a couple of figures walking away, because Atsumu is turning to look at him. 

“This is—“ He stops, looking away and scratches the back of his neck. “Nice.” 

Kiyoomi tugs his mask, cheeks pink under it. “Yeah,” he clears his throat, “let’s, um, sit down.” 

It’s a bit— okay, _very_ awkward, because Kiyoomi is nervous and he doesn’t like it, and Atsumu’s smiling as he sees the food and “ _Omi-kun, yer the best!_ ” and he looks so pretty as he points out constellations apparently and Kiyoomi wants _more_ and he _doesn’t like it_ — 

“I like you.” 

Kiyoomi blinks. Atsumu’s looking up at the sky and for a moment the spiker thinks he imagined the words or maybe he’s the one who said it? But then the setter speaks again. 

“I like you, Omi.” 

His voice is soft, and it wavers a bit. He swallows, Kiyoomi stares. 

“I.. yeah, I have for quite a while now haha.” He steals a quick glance at Kiyoomi before dropping his gaze to his lap, where he picks at his fingers. He inhales sharply when Kiyoomi still doesn’t say anything, the dumbass that he is. “You don’t have to say anything, I’ve been building up to tell you this and tonight I just felt like you too— well, I mean it’s obviously not like that but like— fucking hell I fucked up—“ 

“Oi, oi, slow down, I— you what.” 

Atsumu makes a frustrated noise, pushing his face in his hands. 

“I like you, Omi.”

Kiyoomi has never felt so dumb. 

“Nice.” He says, for some reason. His brain is still processing. “I like you too.” 

Atsumu freezes. “What the fuck?” 

_I like you, Omi._ Kiyoomi nods. “I like you, Atsumu.” _Ping!_ “Oh fuck, you like me too.” 

“Why are you saying that as if it’s a bad thing?!” 

“Because now we gotta like, date and stuff.” 

“????????? How is that _bad_?” 

“I can’t be mean to you. What have I done.”

“Omi, what.” Atsumu gives him a look. “Yer always mean to me anyway, I’m used to it.” 

“I literally booked an entire skating rink cause you said you wanted to try that.” 

“I— I mentioned it once.” 

“Yes.” 

“Rich boy.” Atsumu huffs, but his cheeks are darker. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” 

He’s referring to Kiyoomi’s phobia. So thoughtful and considerate it’s making Kiyoomi’s heart hurt.

But Kiyoomi knows Atsumu is big on physical contact, practically soaks up that particular kind of affection and he feels guilty, because he can’t— he _will try_ but he can’t give him what he wants, not soon anyway so maybe they shouldn’t—

“Yer dumb.” 

Atsumu’s looking at him. “Whatever you just thought of, you’re wrong. Idiot.”

“Atsumu is cute.” 

“Aw, you think I’m cute.” 

“You just said I’m wrong.” 

“I was the one wrong then cuz those are facts, baby.” 

“Atsumu.” 

“Yea?”

Kiyoomi fidgets. “I- I can’t—“ It’s not like he hasn’t thought of it; warm hands, soft lips, tangled sheets, but now that he knows it’s actually not totally impossible the thought is making his skin crawl. He gulps, _what a fucking asshole._

_What do you even want?_ He wants to scream at himself. 

But of course, Atsumu is nothing if not selfless. 

“It’s okay.” He says, “We’ll take this one  step at a time. No pressure at all, okay?”

“First step, right now.” 

Kiyoomi blurts out. Atsumu blinks at him. 

“Eh?” 

“I..” 

.. _really, really,.._

“.. wanna kiss you.” 

Kiyoomi shifts forward and Atsumu lets out a small sound that the spiker can’t exactly categorize, but his cheeks are pink and eyes wide and _cute, cute, cute_. 

“O-Oh, that’s- really great. Go for it. Wow, um.”

Kiyoomi sucks in a breath, a hand on the clothed ground holding his weight as he leans towards Atsumu. The setter seems to freeze up, his eyes closing as he waits for the touch. 

_You can do it,_ Kiyoomi tells himself. _Do it. For Atsu. You can do it._

He cannot do it. 

Atsumu opens his eyes, blinking at the lips against his .. cheek. Kiyoomi’s face is hot with embarassment, what a fucking piece of shit he is, he can’t even— 

But Atsumu. 

“Omi-kun I’m gonna scream. The hell. I’m not strong enough for this. You’re too cute.” 

“What—“ 

But Atsumu’s laughing, a sound that’s making Kiyoomi’s insides feel weird and when he looks at him Kiyoomi can see the stars in his eyes.

_ What next? Gonna start waxing poetry about his thighs?  _

He does have nice thighs though .. 

He lifts his gaze before the setter can notice, which was unlikely as he’s still laughing for some reason, but he looks so adorable and Kiyoomi wants to hold him, wants to feel, wants to tell and show him just how much he adores him, Kiyoomi _wants_. 

“We’re dating now right, Omi?” 

Kiyoomi smiles. “Yeah. We are.” 

One day he will. 

**Author's Note:**

> info: writer has never been ice-skating or on a picnic date.
> 
> yes they didnt kiss cuz germmaphobia go brr
> 
> yt: atsumwah (posted this there alr oop)


End file.
